


100 Sunflowers

by Octomoni



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, More characters in future chapters, Multi, giving them human names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octomoni/pseuds/Octomoni
Summary: Michelangelo Hamilton (Hamburger) just dropped out from college and now moved with his cousin Arthur (Steak). Trying to work his way to help his parents down in the countryside, his childhood friend Mary-Ann (American Cornbread) came outta nowhere.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He won't break a promise, would he...?

August 29 in Palata County. A young brunet haired man, Michelangelo Hamilton also go by Mikey or Ham was heading up state to the big city of Midgar for college. Studying for music production in the University of Midgar since he dreamed to become a musician. In the bus station, Ham was saying his goodbyes to his friends and family. 

But the hardest part was saying goodbye to his childhood sweetheart, Mary-Ann Baker. Or what he likes to call her, Cornbread. Though throughout the years they had together were the goods and the bads, different interests and friends, and yet their friendship was still strong… until now...

"Please visit us!" Cornbread tearing up. "I'll call you everyday!"

"No promises but I'll try...!"

Ham nervously looked away blushing; he wanna tell Cornbread something before leaving. But he felt something on his neck; it was red with a metal tag hanging from it. Cornbread made it for him that read: "We'll always be friends from afar. Relax a bit and live happily". Knowing he would cherish it. He smile seeing the gift made the blonde-haired girl started to sob right in front of him.

Seeing his friend cry was his least favorite; her tears were flowing down from her bright yellow color eyes which made Ham to do the same. Cornbread quickly gave him a big hug, Ham flinched before staring down on her blushing. He wrapped his arms around her wished to never let go. The town folks were getting emotional seeing the two young teens saying their goodbyes. Sadly Ham couldn't stay any longer for the bus was about to depart.  
Saying goodbye to Cornbread was like saying goodbye to the world; his world. 

Before he got on the bus, Ham quickly took off three pins from his denim jacket and gave it to Cornbread. Knowing she'll cherish it as well. But it wasn't enough; he quickly kissed her forehead before entering the bus. He was too flustered to say anything and hide his face from everyone to see.

Sitting by the window and watch them wave one last time was enough to make Ham sobbed. Though there were so many things he wants to confess to her but he was nervous to say it. But he hoped of coming back to visit once in a while, like he promised. But who knows what the city would do to keep him from the promise…


	2. Chapter 1 part 1: CDO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ham made a the hardest decision in his life, yet it for the best....

Five years later

A young brunet haired man, Michelangelo Hamilton, also go by Ham and only Ham. Yet his appearance has change; his hair got longer with an undercut and green streaks matching his eyes, his right arm covered with green tattoos and his body is more toned than before. Not to mention his fashion statement; a thin dark brown sleeveless shirt over a light yellow and black plaid jacket and baggy black pants. 

He was standing by the front entrance of the University with big boxes waiting. Sitting on one of the boxes, he was staring at the open field of college students hanging out. With jockeys showing off and cute girls giggling; either impress or literally laughing at them. Ham sighed watching them until hearing the sound of a familiar vehicle. And just in time a red-haired man driving in his pick up pulled up. Ham spring out and walk toward the truck.

"Yo cuz!" Ham greeted. "Bout time you show up!"

"Sorry it took so long to get here." The red-haired replied.

His name is Arthur Sirloin, Ham's cousin and soon-to-be roommate. He graduated and want to be a police officer like his father and just went through bootcamp but with his short-tempered and sharp tongue, he became a college police for the University. He was a very buff and handsome man that a lot of girls asked him out, but he rejected all of them. So much that it was annoying for him. Arthur got out of his truck to help his cousin with the boxes. 

"So you made up your mind?" He asked.

"Yeah.." Ham sighed. "Since mom and dad got too sick to work, I have no other choice…Don't wanna them use up their retirement money on me you know."

"True. Are you gonna head back?"

"With the debt and travel money I need? Highly doubt it!"

After packing the last box in the truck, the two drove off. Ham looked through the window sighing. His dreams of becoming a musician was over. He was officially a College drop-out.

"Cheer up Ham it's not the end of the world." Arthur sighed. "Your Partner up with Jeffy and pretty soon you two might get connections with some music industries."

"I know that!" Ham explained. "But college life was really fun you know! Tuition bill is such a party pooper!"

"Haha, yes it is. And life is also a party pooper."

"Haha! It so weird hearing that from you cuz!"

The two young men exited out of the campus and heading toward the freeway. It wasn't far from the city but Arthur knew driving in the freeway would cheer his cousin up. With the breezes and the view of the city, it was Ham's favorite. 

"So have you call Mary-Ann? " Arthur asked interrupting Ham's meditation.

"Huh….?"

"You know, Cornbread!"

The young man flushed, hearing her name made his face all red but also feeling guilty. 

"No…. With these exams before this situation with my parents, I haven't called her since."

"Well, do it now! It's now or never."

Ham sighed, knowing his cousin was right. He checked his contacts on his phone and saw the last time he called her and it was six months! The young man felt more guilty than before. 

"Uuuggghhh!" Ham groaned before pressing the call button. Placing the phone by his ear slowly sliding down on his seat. The more it rings the lower Ham's body was going down before it went to voicemail. "Uuuugggghhhh fuck!"

"Hey sit up! Do you want me get a ticket?!" Arthur snapped. 

The sudden yell scared Ham and quickly sit himself back up. He placed his elbow on the armrest and gently placed his chin in his open palm. Averted his eyes at the window looking at the view again.

"Geez you don't have to yell cuz…." Ham said quietly.

"Ugh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap like that." Arthur sighed before apologising. "A lot girls on campus won't leave me alone today."

"Hehe no worries! You're handsome for your age. Not only a cop but also a bodybuilder."

"Hmm that is true. But it really annoying you know…"

"Yea I weren't last a day being in your shoes."

Arthur smiled before lightly smacking his cousin's face. Ham laughed trying to escape from Arthur's reach despite his light smacks still hurts.

[***]

Inside the city of Midgar was a suburban neighborhood of Blue Roof Hills where Arthur was currently living. Ham was amaze how nice it looked. A shopping center with mostly famous name brands. A regional park with an upcoming event soon; Ham might check it out later and see if there's a skatepark. 

Arriving at Arthur's place, it was a 2-room condo with a patio and a nice view of downtown Midgar. Ham got out of the truck and look around the complex. Seeing where he'll be staying got him excited. 

"Whoa this is where you live?!" Ham asked in a surprised tone. 

"Mhm! My father is paying the rent so I just pay the utilities."

"Heh, Jeffy would love this! Yo cuz I'm checking out the neighborhood before meeting Jeffy st the shop!" 

"Alright but don't be out too long ok? I'll just put the boxes in your new room."

"No problem! But….I'm gonna take this!"

Ham pulled out his trusty red longboard from the truck bed. He haven't rode his broad since exam week; fearing he might lose his groove. Arthur sighed but smiled knowing his cousin wouldn't go anywhere without it. The young man dropped the broad on the street before hop on it and skate away before waving at Arthur. The redhead watched his cousin rolling down the road heading towards the gate before a honking sound was hear. 

"GET OUT THE ROAD YOU RASCAL!" a male driver shouted. 

It wasn't even five minutes and Arthur already worried for his younger cousin's safety. He sighed.

"I have a bad feeling about this…"


	3. Ch 1 part 2: Welcome to Midgar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank goodness she know someone in Midgar who willing to help.

At downtown Midgar, Cornbread was sitting by a booth inside a cafe drinking a freshly made smoothie. The young woman sighed, staring at the window. It was raining and seeing people running by in a hurry. Except one guy stopped before staring at Cornbread, weirdly. She looked away feeling weird. Despite wearing a simple white t shirt, blue jeans and cowboy boots, her chest had been such a distraction for the past few years. Her hair was down and messy; she didn't have time to fix it.

The sound of the front door open as two beautiful women walked in. They were sharing an umbrella with the brunette woman was the one holding it. They both look like professionals though their expressions looked strict. Cornbread hop off from her seat and about to greet them.

"That must be them," Cornbread thought. "Howdy ladies!"

"Morning," the blonde woman greeted with a blank expression. 

The woman was Sonya Milk and the brunette woman next to her was Tina Black. They both worked for the cafe and lived just upstairs of the building. The owner said a lot of good things about Cornbread, however the ladies didn't look happy about her casual wear.

"Are you sure this is her?" Tina asked leaning by Sonya's ear.

"Yes I'm sure," Sonya answered.

Sonya and Tina sat down on the chairs at the booth before Cornbread follow holding the smoothie she ordered. 

"Your name is Mary-Ann Baker?," Tina asked.

"Yes! But my friends call me Cornbread." She answered.

"I see. Well the owner of the restaurant said a lot of nice things about you and she really wants to help you with your situation."

"Oh…"

Cornbread frowned hearing what Tina said. Sonya noticed and jumped in.

"It's ok Mary, Ms.Bullock really wanting to help you." Sonya said. "She saved us from our own situations. It's not a cult, believe us!"

"….haha!" Cornbread chuckled. "I know that! I know Ms.Bullock, she helped a lot of people in Palata County."

"Huh, you're from Palata County?" Tina asked in a surprised tone. 

"Yup! I worked for her before in the barn. And hearing she's living in Midgar now, I knew she'll help me out here."

"I see. Well let us take you to your room."

~~x~~

Upstairs in the building, Sonya and Tina took Cornbread to her new room. It was quite a small room though she didn't mind the size. Carrying one suitcase was enough. The bed was a queen size nicely fixed and the drawers were old fashion. Cornbread look through the window to see, but was blocked by another apartment building. 

"Awww!" Cornbread whined. "I was hoping to get a view of the stars."

"Well even if the building wasn't there, you won't see any stars with the city lights." Sonya explained. 

"What?!"

Sonya and Tina chuckled.

"Welcome to Midgar, Mary." 

Sonya and Tina left the room and closed the door behind them. Cornbread sat on the bed sighing. She stared at the ceiling, all white and boring. She made a disgusted face and sighed again. Looking back at the window with the dull red brick building blocking everything. 

"The city is so different from Palata." Cornbread said to herself. "How the world you could handle it all these years Ham?"

Knowing her friend too well, his cousins must've helped him out. Cornbread chuckled, remembering Ham's cousins Arthur and Franklin. In fact, she didn't realize how big his family was. 

Cornbread remembered the good memories she had with Ham and his cousins back in Palata while laying down on the bed, feeling sleepy. She hoped to find Ham soon; there's so much stuff she wants to tell him. 

The sound of raindrops was soothing and gentle. The sound reminded her the time both her and Ham were in High School together. Cornbread blushed remembering that moment… Cornbread slowly falling asleep; it was a long day and she wants to start her search tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo yes Sonya is Milk and Tina is Black Tea. Wanna give other characters some pun names and i have a lot of good ones. Lol
> 
> Anywho, thank you so much for reading this chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it and stay tuned for the next one!


End file.
